Program Description: The Career Development Program is designed to increase the translational investigator base in the Mayo Prostate SPORE by identifying and fostering the early careers of young investigators who have an interest in prostate cancer translational research. In particular, this program provides much needed support for promising young laboratory or clinical investigators early in their careers so that they can focus their energies on research projects related to prostate cancer research. We have requested $50,000 in this application to support this program. Mayo, as a part of its commitment (see letter of commitment from Dr. Hugh Smith, CEO and Chair, Mayo Board of Governors, in Appendix and Section II B) has agreed to match these funds. Thus, we plan to commit a total of $100,000 to the Career Development Program.